I DESIDERI DEL CUORE
by A01C92
Summary: Quando una vita di falsità oscura il cuore si cerca una via d'uscita. Tutto il dolore sarà messo da parte con l'inizio di una strana avventura che metterà la vita sotto sopra con l'esprimersi di un semplice desiderio. Non possiedo i diritti di transformers ma solo dei miei Oc's
1. Chapter 1 - sveglia!

Capitolo 1- sveglia!

Nuotavo nell'aria come se fosse stato l'azione più comune del mondo e mi piaceva un casino! Senza alcuno sforzo mi sollevavo quei pochi metri da terra per galleggiare nell'aria come se fossi in acqua. Sarei rimasta per sempre in un mondo del genere dove mi sentivo libera, forte e indipendente. Sensazioni che non avevo mai provato tutte insieme, era assolutamente meraviglioso! Purtroppo però ogni cosa bella finisce prima o poi. Nel mio caso con il suono della sveglia. Mi svegliai di soprassalto, nel mio letto, con una leggera tachicardia, ero così profondamente addormentata che mi aveva spaventata a morte. Dopo averla disattivata mi ristesi sul letto e chiusi gli occhi cercando di calmare le mie interiora sconvolte dallo spavento e per cercare di destarmi dalla spessa nebbia di sonno che mi intrappolava la mente. Una decina di minuti più tardi suonò la seconda sveglia, questa volta quella del mio cellulare, che mi fece sorridere. Purtroppo per svegliarmi ogni mattina mi occorre impostare due sveglie. Così nella mia stanza buia iniziò a risuonare Sound of Sunshine di Lorenzo Jovanotti e Michael Franti che mi diede una forte scarica d'energia facendomi saltare giù dal letto per iniziare una nuova giornata. Andai alla finestra e l'aprii facendo entrare la luce del sole che illuminò completamente la mia camera da letto. Una leggera brezza estiva mosse i miei capelli spettinati, questo mi fece sospirare in contentezza, era proprio un Sabato matina meraviglioso! Un momento che ore sono!? Mi allontanai dalla finestra e andai verso il mio cellulare, spensi la sveglia e controllai l'orario. Cazzo! Erano le 9.58! Corsi in bagno il più velocemente possibile, quasi travolgendo per la strada il mio fratellino Francesco che con un " hei!" si fece da parte per evitare lo scontro. Mi lavai a tempo di record e con un poco d'acqua e gel mi sistemai i capelli per poi correre di nuovo nella mia stanza. Indossai una canottiera celeste, pantaloncini corti di jeans con cinta nera e dei sandali marroni con cerniera dietro il polpaccio. Presi il cellulare e vidi che erano già le 10.20! Dovevo sbrigarmi o avrei fatto tardi! Corsi fuori dalla mia stanza e giù per le scale di casa per poi scontrarmi con mia madre in cucina che mi fece quasi cadere sul pavimento. Una sensazione di terrore mi travolse, ma lo soppressi rapidamente mettendo una facciata fredda e distaccata. Mia madre dopo essersi ripresa dallo scontro mi ammonii dicendomi "tesoro! Stai attenta a dove corri! Potresti fare male a qualcun'altro oltre che a te stessa!" mentre prendevo le chiavi del garage, per mettermele in tasca, senza guardarla le risposi, con voce fredda,"scusa mamma ma se non mi sbrigo arriverò in ritardo dai miei amici!" Stavo per uscire dalla cucina senza dire altro quando mia madre mi fermò e con sguardo severo mi chiese "va tutto bene tesoro?" mi accigliai leggermente e con voce dura gli dissi "si! Posso andare adesso!?". Lei corrugò la fronte e mi lanciò uno sguardo di una che non se l'era bevuta ma invece d'insistere mi domandò ancora "almeno hai fatto colazione?" la guardai con esasperazione dicendogli "mamma! Mi devo sbrigare! Non voglio arrivare in ritardo ci dobbiamo organizzare per-mmphm!" il mio discorso fu interrotto da un cornetto che mia madre m'infilo in bocca quasi soffocandomi. Gli lanciai uno sguardo seccato mentre lei mi sorrise con quello che per me era un sorriso pieno di finzione e menzogne, come se non fosse successo niente e mi disse "va bene fammi uno squillo quando arrivi dai tuoi amici e non farmi stare in pensiero capito?" mangiando in pochi morsi il cornetto che avevo in bocca e senza voltarmi indietro mi feci strada verso la porta d'ingresso e prima di afferrare la maniglia borbottai "come se t'importasse". L'aprii e prima di uscire gridai alle mie spalle "capito! Ci vediamo più tardi!". Dopo essere uscita di casa e aver chiuso la porta dietro di me presi una grande boccata d'aria e poi corsi il più velocemente possibile al cancello del mio garage, presi le chiavi dalla tasca e lo aprii. Vi entrai per cacciare fuori la mia bicicletta nera con svariati adesivi attaccati sopra, chiusi il cancello, vi ci saltai in sella e partii il più lontano possibile da quel mondo di bugie. Il vento scompigliava i miei cortissimi capelli castano scuro, che mi coprivano un poco l'occhio sinistro. I miei occhi verdi guardavano le strade affollate di Porto Cesareo e il mare che luccicava sotto i raggi del sole mattutino mentre pedalavo a tutta velocità verso la casa dei miei amici. Cercando di non essere investita da tutte le macchine che passavano e lasciandomi dietro i cattivi pensieri riuscii ad arrivare a destinazione, una bella casa color lavanda, con finestre a persiane viola, cancelli d'acciaio, un giardino con un ombrellone bianco e sotto di esso un tavolo, delle sedie ed infine pochi gradini che conducono ad una porta di legno marrone chiaro. Sugli scalini erano seduti due ragazzi alti in jeans scuri e magliette una rossa e una verde, con un fisico robusto, ma giustificato dai muscoli, capelli corti castani, occhi marroni, naso a patata, labbra poco pronunciate contornate da uno sottile strato di barba, il tutto in una faccia lunga ma in carne. Scesi dalla bici aprii il loro cancello e parcheggiai nel loro giardino. Dopo averla lasciata mi stiracchiai e poi mi avvicinai cercando di non mostrare loro il mio turbamento. Mi avviai verso i gradini e li salutai "ciao ragazzi! spero di non essere troppo in ritardo" si alzarono dai gradini e Paolo disse "non preoccuparti Asia sei in orario" poi Matteo mi guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e mi chiese "va tutto bene?". Dentro di me mi maledissi ma con un finto sbadiglio gli risposi "sono stanca morta! Ecco cosa!" lui mi lanciò uno sguardo che diceva ((non mi prendi in giro sorella!)) ma con una scrollata di spalle disse "va bè. Ragazzi andiamo dentro! Si muore di caldo". Con un forte sospiro di sollievo ci incamminammo verso l'ingresso. Questi due cari ragazzi sono fratelli, ma anche se sembravano gemelli non lo erano. Il più grande del gruppo era Matteo che aveva ventidue anni e lavorava come fattorino per varie aziende per consegnare i loro prodotti mentre io e Paolo eravamo ventenni ed entrambi lavoravamo in una pizzeria. Era un lavoro duro, ma bisogna pur tirare avanti no? Quando entrammo in casa ci fu un sospiro di beatitudine da tutti e tre perchè l'aria condizionata era accesa. Andammo verso lo studio passando per il breve corridoio dove c'era uno specchio di fronte al quale per un attimo mi soffermai. Se non fossi stata male non sarei dimagrita così tanto e comunque non ero uno stecchino, anzi mi potevo considerare di corporatura normale, senza curve accattivanti come le modelle, un viso tondo che finisce a punta, labbra sottili e un naso a patatina, non ero niente di speciale, ero solo normale. Comunque fui tirata via dal mio riflesso allo specchio dalla presa della mano di Paolo sul mio braccio che mi trascinò nello studio. Era una piccola stanza quadrata con le pareti di un chiaro color crema tappezzate da poster di film e gruppi musicali. C'era un divano lungo di pelle nera e una poltrona dello stesso tipo, un tavolino di legno ai piedi del divano con sopra un Pc, una piccola libreria stracolma di libri di ogni genere era posizionata vicino alla finestra, un televisore piatto posto di fronte al tavolino e al divano. Ci radunavamo là dentro ogni volta che dovevamo organizzare una serata di divertimento. Proprio come oggi. Mi stesi di peso sul divano come se fossi a casa mia e rivolgendomi ai miei vecchi amici d'infanzia chiesi "avete in mente qualcosa per questa sera?" Matteo disse "per prima cosa togli le tue gambacce dal divano!" mi misi a ridere quando le spinse a terra per sedersi, poi continuò dicendo "secondo non so proprio che fare oggi. Tu Paolo hai idee?" suo fratello si sedette sulla poltrona e iniziò a grattarsi il mento nel pensiero "mmmm non saprei potremmo fare un giro con la macchina" io sbuffai e dissi "che barba! E se andassimo al cinema? Paolo accendi il pc e vediamo che spettacoli ci sono oggi". Lui prese il portatile e lo accese. Dopo un po' di cercare però non trovò nulla di interessante. "non fa assolutamente nulla di decente. Addirittura il film dei Puffi hanno fatto!" ci fu un suono generale di disgusto alla notizia. Allora Matteo propose "e se andassimo al Bowling?" Ci fu un momento di ragionamento collettivo, poi Paolo disse "oggi e Sabato! Ci sono i tornei, le piste saranno tutte prenotate per i professionisti, non potremmo giocare!" gli diedi ragione "già, non mi va di vedere gli altri giocare! E se facessimo una serata a casa?" Matteo propose "pizza e film?" ci pensammo un attimo. Non era per niente una cattiva idea era da parecchio che non facevamo una serata film a casa. Allora chiesi "si, per me va bene! Ma che film vediamo?" Paolo schioccò le dita e disse "e se ci vedessimo qualche trilogia?" intervenni subito dicendo "che non sia il Signore degli anelli! Non voglio addormentarmi!" lui alzò le mani in segno di resa "va bene! Va bene! E un'opzione è stata cancellata! Altre idee?". Matteo suggerì con un grande sorriso stampato in faccia "e se ci vedessimo i tre film dei Transformers?" saltai dal divano in felicità urlando "Si! Si! Si! E' da secoli che non vediamo quei film!" Paolo sorrise e concordò "va bene! Vada per Transformers allora. In effetti e da un bel po' che non li vediamo". Immediatamente dissi "io porto i film!" e loro con tono divertito dissero all'unisono "e noi prendiamo la pizza" e poi scoppiammo a ridere. Dopo che passammo un po' di tempo a chiacchierare, ridere e giocare a giochi da tavolo tutti i miei problemi si sciolsero come neve al sole, almeno finchè non guardai il mio cellulare per vedere l'orario. Erano le 12.30! Cazzo! Come passa veloce il tempo quando ci si diverte! Ora che ci penso non ho nemmeno avvisato mia madre. Che mi frega! Intanto non gliene frega niente di quello che mi potrebbe succedere! Maledizione a questa situazione! Va bene, calmati, ormai è ora di tornare a casa per mangiare m'inventerò una scusa quando torno. Mi alzai dal terreno, dove mi ero seduta per giocare, e dissi ad entrambi "ragazzi per me è ora di tornare a casa. A che ora ci vediamo?" Matteo ci pensò un attimo e poi disse "ci vediamo alle 19.30 qui va bene?" io gli feci cenno positivo e mentre mi avviavo verso la porta Paolo mi disse "e poi questa sera ci devi dire cos'è che non va!" mi bloccai di colpo e mi voltai a guardarli. Entrambi avevano espressioni preoccupate sui loro volti, questo fece cadere le mie difese. Erano i miei migliori amici per una buona ragione dopo tutto. Scossi la testa e gli diedi un sorriso triste e a voce bassa gli risposi "Ok" li salutai e mi voltai verso l'uscita. Andai a recuperare la mia bicicletta e con un sospiro traballante uscii dal loro giardino, montai in sella e partii verso casa mia. Per la strada di casa non sentii la vibrazione del mio cellulare che mi informava che era arrivato un messaggio strano che avrebbe complicato la serata.


	2. Chapter 2 - una serata alquanto bizzarra

Capitolo 2 - una serata alquanto bizzarra  
Dopo essere ritornata a casa parcheggiai la bicicletta di fronte al nostro garage. Quando scesi mi avviai verso la porta d'ingresso prendendo le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans. Arrivata di fronte ad essa le infilai nella serratura, ma prima di aprirla feci un profondo respiro e pregai di riuscire a correre in camera mia senza incontrare i miei genitori. Raccogliendo tutto il coraggio entrai in fretta dentro. Purtroppo per me non era il mio giorno fortunato perchè appena chiusi la porta e mi voltai per correre nella mia stanza mi ritrovai di fronte ad una mamma molto arrabbiata che bloccava la mia via verso la salvezza. Lei incrociò le braccia sul petto e con sguardo furibondo disse "non mi hai chiamata quando sei arrivata dai tuoi amici! Ero in pensiero!" Passandole di fianco con voce monotona gli risposi "mi sono dimenticata quindi smettila di essere paranoica". Cercai di fuggire in camera, ma dopo aver salito i primi gradini delle scale mi afferrò il braccio, io non mi voltai a guardarla e con uno strattone mi liberai dalla sua presa. Con calma ricominciai a salire le scale quando a metà strada con voce preoccupata mi chiese "perchè ti comporti così? Cosa ne è alla Asia allegra e affettuosa che abbiamo cresciuto?" Stringendo i pugni con freddezza le risposi "è cresciuta". Rimasi chiusa nella mia stanza dopo quel breve diverbio con mia madre senza uscire nemmeno per mangiare, tanto lo stomaco mi si era chiuso, e dato che mio padre stava lavorando nessuno poteva costringermi a uscire. Vi ci rimasi rintanata tutto il giorno, tranne per andare al bagno, seduta alla mia scrivania ad abbozzare qualche riga sul mio portatile, su una storia che, da poco tempo, avevo inventato. Erano passate due settimane da quando avevo iniziato a scrivere e lo trovavo un metodo assai adatto per scaricare le frustrazioni, le pressioni, il dolore, la rabbia e la tristezza che iniziavano a riempire la mia vita. In questo modo nella mia mente ero sempre in viaggio per avventure mozzafiato che mi facevano battere forte il cuore dall'eccitazione. Anche se era tutto frutto della mia immaginazione mi aiutava a rendere questa mia povera esistenza un po' più sopportabile. Tutto quello che scrivo rimane rinchiuso nella memoria del mio portatile perchè so che, se mai qualcuno le dovesse leggere, capirebbe il perchè del mio comportamento, ma per ora a parte Matteo e Paolo, nessuno deve scoprirlo. Ad un tratto mentre scrivevo sentii vibrare il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni. Mi fermai un attimo, lo presi e mi resi conto che era arrivato un sms. Cliccai su "visualizza" per leggerlo. Quello che c'era scritto mi fece pensare ad una catena di Sant'Antonio! Quando aprii il messaggio l'unica cosa che lessi era Esprimi un desiderio . Corrugai la fronte nel pensiero. Che cavolo voleva significare? Era per caso una di quelle catene a cui devi inviare a dieci persone? Avevano sbagliato numero e lo avevano mandato a me? Perchè non aveva nessun senso! Forse era uno stupido scherzo! Andai a guardare chi era stato ad inviarmelo. Certamente non mi aspettavo di leggere "da: #30*+§ 8-$1£_9°#" lo stomaco mi si contorse, ma solo per un attimo, poi sbuffai e rotolai gli occhi. Sicuramente qualche specie di acker si stava annoiando ed aveva inviato questo messaggio a chissà quante altre persone. Stavo per cancellarlo quando per un momento mi fermai. Un desiderio eh? Di solito non credo in questo tipo di cose, ma chissà, forse mi andrà bene un giorno. Chiusi gli occhi ed espressi un desiderio. Quando li riaprii sbuffai ancora ad alta voce per la mia stupidità. Come se i desideri si potessero veramente avverare! Il mio cellulare vibrò all'improvviso facendomi saltare dalla sedia, per lo spavento, andai a leggere il nuovo sms e il mio perse completamente colore. Il mittente era lo stesso di prima ma il testo era diverso infatti ora diceva . Chiusi il messaggio e lasciai il cellulare sulla scrivania fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati. Cercando di scuotermi via i brividi che mi scendevano per la spina dorsale mi rimisi a scrivere al portatile. Passai un paio d'ore a scrivere e ascoltare musica, i nervi si erano placati, quando all'improvviso il cellulare mi vibrò nuovamente. Mi spaventò, facendomi quasi venire un infarto, guardandolo con sospetto e timore lo presi con le mani tremanti e aprii il nuovo sms. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando lessi che era da parte di Paolo e diceva abbiamo deciso di prendere una pizza max a due gusti: prosciutto, funghi, wrustel e patatine a te va bene? :) gli risposi VA BENONE! mi viene già l'acquolina in bocca! XD e per enfatizzare la mia risposta il mio stomaco ringhiò! Io posai una mano su di esso cercai di placarlo. Dopo pochi minuti mi arrivò un altro sms che diceva FANTASTICO! porta 5 euro così quando vieni l'andiamo a prendere! Non dimenticarti i film mi raccomando! :P ridacchiai leggermente e gli risposi OK! XP . Lasciai il telefonino sulla scrivania e mi alzai dalla sedia. Sgranchii le ossa e mi guardai intorno. La mia stanza era piccola con mobili castano scuro, un letto ricoperto da peluche, una piccola libreria con fumetti, libri e oggettini vari, un armadio abbastanza grande per i miei vestiti, un mobiletto con sopra una piccola televisione, una scrivania sotto ad una finestra e un comodino posto vicino al letto, con qualche mensola sulle pareti color pesca. C'erano oggetti di tutti i tipi e foto sparse per la stanza che la rendevano un luogo accogliente e familiare, ma c'erano anche oggetti tetri come ragni finti, simili agli orecchini che indossavo, piramidi nere e teschi di pietra. Mi piaceva considerarmi un jing jang vivente. Nel frattempo cominciai la ricerca dei famosi film. Guardai ovunque nei cassetti, sulle mensole perfino sotto il letto, per sicurezza, ma non li trovai. La frustrazione iniziò a crescere ed è proprio in questi momenti che pensi ((quando cerchi qualcosa non la trovi mai)). Mi stesi sul letto e chiusi gli occhi cercando di pensare a dove li avevo lasciati l'ultima volta. Erano dei film a cui tenevo moltissimo quindi sicuramente li avevo messi in un luogo sicuro e imprevedibile, quindi forse potrebbero essere lì! Aprii gli occhi, mi alzai dal letto e andai a prendere un album di foto plastificato posto sotto il mobile della tv. Lo aprii e iniziai a sfogliarlo finchè non sentii che sotto a delle foto c'era qualcosa di solido, le sfilai dall'album e salutarono fuori tre dvd! Evviva! Li presi e feci una piccola danza della vittoria, poi la sveglia suonò e io urlai all'apice dei miei polmoni per la paura. Corsi a spegnerla con il cuore che mi batteva come un matto in petto, ero convinta che per la fine della giornata mi sarebbe venuto davvero un infarto. Vidi che erano le 19.00, era ora di andare, non volevo arrivare tardi. Presi una custodia e vi misi i film, recuperai i soldi e il mio telefonino e scesi per le scale. Stavo per uscire finchè mio fratello Francesco non mi fermò "hei! Dove vai?" io gli risposi in fretta e furia "dai miei amici" con un filo di voce mi chiese "mi lasci solo con mamma?" questo mi fermò di colpo. Mi voltai a guardare il suo piccolo visino, era triste ed ero sicura che avrebbe pianto da un momento all'altro, allora andai al mobile del telefono presi una penna e un foglio dal block notes e iniziai a scriverci sopra. Tornai da mio fratello m'inginocchiai davanti a lui e gli porsi il foglietto dicendo "questo che ti sto dando è il mio numero segreto, ne mamma e papà lo devono scoprire ok?" lui con vigore scosse la testa in senso positivo quando lo prese in mano, poi per sdrammatizzare la situazione con un gesto teatrale lo avvertii "mi raccomando! Usalo con giudizio!" gli scompigliai i capelli facendolo ridere. Alzandomi da terra gli misi le mani sulle spalle e gli dissi "usalo ogni volta che ne hai bisogno e quando vedi che per qualche ragione le cose a casa vanno male. Io ti risponderò sempre e ti ascolterò" dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla testa mi voltai e uscii di corsa sbattendo la porta dietro di me. Presi il mio cellulare e misi la suoneria al massimo volume, presi un grande respiro, saltai in sella alla mia bici e sfrecciai fuori per le strade. Mi ci volle un po' ad arrivare a casa dei miei amici a causa del traffico, ma ci riuscii, arrivando anche con qualche minuto d'anticipo. Dopo aver sistemato la mia bici nel loro giardino, salii le scale e bussai alla porta. Mi venne ad aprire una signora minuta, tonda di fisico, con un vestito bianco con fiori colorati e sandali marroni, un viso paffuto, occhi castano chiaro, naso piccolo a punta, labbra carnose rosee e capelli lunghi neri legati dietro di lei in una treccia. Educatamente e con un sorriso salutai la signora d'avanti a me "buona sera signora Cuna. Paolo e Matteo sono a casa?" con un gran sorriso mi rispose "certo! Certo! Entra! Si stanno finendo di sistemare!" entrò dentro casa con me alle calcagna e gridò "Matteo! Paolo! Asia è arrivata!" la risposta fu quasi immediata "SCENDIAMO!". La loro mamma cercò di convincermi a sedermi nel loro salotto ma io decisi di rimanere nello spazioso corridoio ad aspettarli. Dopo tutto saremmo dovuti uscire appena fossero scesi quindi mi sembrava inutile sedermi, almeno per così breve tempo. Quando scesero dalle loro stanze vidi che stavano combattendo per il possesso delle chiavi della macchina "Matteo! Dammi le chiavi voglio guidare io stasera!" Matteo le teneva in alto cercando di non fargliele prendere a Paolo e disse "NO! Guido io! Solo in caso d'emergenza guiderai tu con a bordo me e questo è definitivo!". Rotolai gli occhi per l'esagerazione, di tutta questa faccenda, con voce leggermente irritata chiesi "allora? Andiamo a prendere questa pizza? Oppure no!?" a quel punto fermarono il battibecco, purtroppo per Paolo però suo fratello vinse la contesa. Uscimmo davanti alla loro casa dove c'era parcheggiata una Ford nera. Salimmo a bordo e ci dileguammo per le strade trafficate di Porto Cesareo alla ricerca di una pizzeria non troppo incasinata. Ero stesa sul sedile posteriore e giocherellavo con la custodia dei film aspettando che da un momento all'altro iniziassero a farmi quelle domande a cui non volevo rispondere in quel momento. Fu in quell'attimo di silenzio che ricordai l'evento inquietante che mi era capitato a casa e prima che uno dei due iniziasse a parlare dissi "hei ragazzi! Non immaginerete mai che cosa mi è successo questo pomeriggio!" entrambi iniziarono a tossire, come se avessero ingoiato quello che volevano dire, poi Paolo girò la testa per guardarmi e gracchiò "cosa? Tuo fratello ne ha combinata un'altra delle sue?" mi sedetti ridendo leggermente e dissi "no lui ormai sta diventando un ometto quindi non crea molti casini. Volevo dire che questo pomeriggio mi hanno mandato uno stupido messaggio. Forse era una catena di Sant'Antonio, ma era molto strana". Guardandomi dallo specchietto retrovisore Matteo chiese "davvero? Cosa diceva di così strano?" mi vennero i brividi al ricordo e guardando le strade dal finestrino gli risposi "bè è una cosa stupida c'era scritto esprimi un desiderio e per una stupidaggine momentanea ho veramente espresso un desiderio" poi guardai verso entrambi continuando "e dopo nemmeno cinque minuti me ne arrivato un altro che diceva esaudito! Era assolutamente assurdo". Non mi resi conto dello strano silenzio che calò nella macchina fino a quando non finì di parlare. Una strana tensione si creò nell'aria, li guardai con sospetto e chiesi "va tutto bene ragazzi?" entrambi rimasero in silenzio finchè Matteo non disse "ecco. In verità a noi è arrivato un messaggio simile questo pomeriggio". Iniziammo a ridere nervosamente e dissi ad alta voce "che stupido scherzo non è vero?" Ridendo come me Paolo rispose "già infatti uno stupido scherzo", mentre Matteo con un'espressione seria sul viso non disse nulla e continuò a prestare attenzione alla strada. Probabilmente trovava questi strani avvenimenti stupidi e non degni d'attenzione, dato che si trattava sicuramente di uno scherzo e lui era una di quelle persone che odiavano queste tipo di cose. Il viaggio di andata e ritorno fu particolarmente silenzioso. Dopo esserci posizionati sul divano con la pizza e le bevande sul tavolo, andai ad infilare il film nel lettore Dvd e accesi il televisore, fu allora che l'atmosfera si alleggerì. Finite le stranezze passammo una bellissima serata tra le risate, il tifo e la tristezza per gli avvenimenti durante le varie scene. Anche se era solo un film dispiaceva lo stesso. Il tempo volò ed eravamo arrivati ai titoli di coda dell'ultimo film di Transformers quando mi alzai dal divano e dissi "se fossimo stati nel film avremmo potuto aiutarli no? Dopotutto sappiamo già cosa succede!" loro si misero a ridere a sentire le mie parole "si certo tre piccole persone come noi in mezzo a giganteschi robot alieni no? Come se potessimo fare veramente qualcosa" disse Matteo. Mi sedetti davanti al televisore e la spensi, misi la guancia nel palmo della mia mano e con un sospiro dissi "già è vero. Però mi piacerebbe tantissimo essere d'aiuto a loro. Vi immaginate? Qualcosa che neanche nel film c'è" poi in tono cupo continuai dicendo "allontanarsi dal dolore creato dalle bugie di una vita piena solo di falsità e illusioni". Sentii un forte sospiro alle mie spalle, poi una mano mi strinse leggermente la spalla in un gesto di conforto, alzai la testa e incontrai lo sguardo preoccupato di Paolo che disse "Asia sappi che puoi contare sempre su di noi in qualsiasi momento" e continuò Matteo dicendo "e se la realtà cerca di schiacciarti, rintanati dove nessuno può farti del male, cioè nella tua mente!". Sospirando gli rivolsi un piccolo sorriso e gli risposi "certo, ma non è la stessa cosa. Vorrei che le fantasie delle mia mente fossero reali così da rifarmi una vera vita". Nel momento in cui finì di parlare successe qualcosa di assolutamente spaventoso. Sullo schermo della televisione comparvero una serie di numeri, tipo come in Matrix, e ciò fece sobbalzare sia me che Paolo, mentre Matteo si alzò di scatto, si avvicinò alla tv e con rabbia disse "no dai! Non può essersi rotta!" Poi i numeri sparirono e apparirono delle parole . Leggemmo queste parole restammo a bocca aperta finchè non gridammo all'unisono "COSA!?" e all'improvviso lo schermo s'illumino risucchiandoci in una luce accecante. L'ultima cosa che sentii prima di perdermi nella luce era una voce che diceva "RICORDATE".


	3. Chapter 3 - pazzesco

Capitolo 3 – pazzesco!

La prima cosa che mi colpì fu il calore sulla faccia e il vento che accarezzava la pelle.

Era strano, ero convinta di non essere uscita all'aperto. Iniziai lentamente ad aprire gli occhi e la prima cosa che vidi fu la chioma verde di un albero. Destandomi mi resi conto di essere seduta su una panchina di legno, ero in un meraviglioso parco lussureggiante.

Aspetta! Che ci faccio qui!?

Mi guardai intorno e vidi di fronte a me, su un'altra panchina, i due addormentati Matteo e Paolo appoggiati l'uno all'altro, iniziai a gridare "MATTEO! PAOLO! SVEGLIATEVI!".

Paolo con una scossa si svegliò e mi guardò intontito dal sonno, si strofinò gli occhi con la mano e si guardò intorno, in meno di cinque secondi balzò in piedi facendo cadere Matteo con la faccia sulla panchina.

Anche lui dopo una botta del genere si svegliò con un grugnito e si mise a sedere, ma non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi che suo fratello lo scosse per le spalle in preda al panico urlandogli "DOVE DIAMINE SIAMO!?".

Matteo Si liberò dalla presa del fratello e si alzò dalla panchina strofinandosi la faccia con le mani e poi iniziò a guardarsi attorno con assoluto shock.

Io cercai d'alzarmi come lui, ma con mia grande sorpresa scivolai cadendo sul sedere, mi guardai attorno per vedere cosa avesse provocato la caduta, quando mi resi conto che al posto delle scarpe avevo dei pattini a rotelle.

Pattini!? Che ci faccio con questi ai piedi!? Lentamente cercai di rialzarmi, ma era troppo difficile dannazione!

Rendendomi conto che non avevo speranze chiesi aiuto "ragazzi ho un problemino qui! Mi verreste a dare una mano?" Passato lo stupore vennero in mio soccorso chiedendomi all'unisono "che ci fai con dei pattini?" li guardai con disperazione e dissi con voce affranta "non lo so!".

Cercammo di calmare le paure che crescevano di minuto in minuto camminando su e giù vicino alle panchine dove ci eravamo svegliati. Appresi che dopo un po' di pratica non era difficile pattinare, anzi era molto bello!

Dopo esserci calmati notammo che, oltre al luogo insolito in cui ci trovavamo e la scomparsa dei nostri cellulari, indossavamo oggetti e indumenti che non ci appartenevano.

Per esempio io oltre ad avere quei pattini argentati con strisce blu, portavo ginocchiere, para gomiti, guanti senza dita, un casco che trovato sotto alla panchina su cui avevo dormito e intorno al collo una collana con uno strano simbolo.

Naturalmente non ero l'unica ad aver subito dei cambiamenti, infatti Matteo portava un cappello da picciotto di mafia, un paio di occhiali da sole neri che nascondevano i suoi occhi, un auricolare nell'orecchio come quelli dei cellulari, un cappotto lungo nero, anche un piccolo computer da tasca e una collana identica alla mia però con un simbolo diverso. Sembrava proprio un vero mafioso, mi faceva ridere.

Paolo invece si ritrovò ad indossare anche lui degli occhiali da sole, ma sembravano più stile motociclista, un cappotto nero di pelle con un fazzoletto bianco legato al braccio sinistro, guanti senza dita con le placche di ferro sulle nocche, una cinta piena di strumenti di tutti i colori e la stessa collana, ma con un simbolo diverso dal nostro. In poche parole sembravamo usciti da una festa in maschera, o almeno loro due.

Pattinando intorno a loro mi lamentai dicendo "ragazzi! Ditemi che è solo un sogno e che sto dormendo sulla sedia con le ruote di fronte alla mia scrivania!" mi fermai e li guardai con occhi imploranti.

Entrambi distolsero lo sguardo e scossero la testa con un sospiro poi Matteo disse "sarebbe bello se fosse tutto un sogno! Purtroppo ci troviamo veramente in un parco, il problema è dove!?" Paolo alzò la testa e guardò la via con occhi strani, poi iniziò ad incamminarsi giù per il sentiero.

Sia io che Matteo corremmo dietro di lui urlandogli "PAOLO! DOVE STAI ANDANDO!?" lui continuò a camminare e ci gridò "se vogliamo sapere dove siamo l'unico modo per scoprirlo e uscire di qui!" il suo discorso non faceva una piega così continuammo a camminare svelti per il sentiero in completo silenzio.

L'unico rumore che si sentiva in giro era quello dei nostri passi, nel mio caso quello delle ruote, non c'era neanche il suono provocato dal verso degli uccelli o delle cicale, o il fruscio delle foglie degli alberi, solo il silenzio ci accolse, sembrava una scena tratta da un film dell'orrore e tutto ciò mi faceva accapponare la pelle.

Per nostra grande fortuna il parco era relativamente piccolo, quindi il sentiero ci portò ad una strada asfaltata in qualche tipo di città o paese, non saprei dire, piena di case, edifici, negozi e tante altre cose.

La gente andava su e giù per le vie, le macchine percorrevano le strade senza nessun criterio, creando ingorghi, traffico, un sacco di rumori e movimento. Alcuni passanti ci guardavano straniti, forse per il fatto che avevamo le bocche spalancate, ma può anche darsi fosse solo un'intuizione femminile.

Di sicuro non eravamo a Porto Cesareo! Dove diavolo eravamo finiti allora!? Sapete, questa situazione mi faceva tornare alla mente tutte quelle storie che avevo letto sui libri di fantascienza e fumetti.

Fui scostata dalle mie riflessioni quando Matteo mi tirò per un braccio ed avvicinandosi ad un passante chiese educatamente "mi scusi signore potrebbe dirci in che città o stato siamo?" sia io che Paolo lo guardammo di traverso, il passante ci fulminò con lo sguardo, con tono seccato disse "mi prendete in giro? Siamo in Tranquility Nevada" si girò e se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro perdendosi lo shock che si diffuse sui nostri volti.

In un attacco di panico iniziai ad urlare con i pugni serrati "NEVADA? NEVADA!? COME CAZZO CI SIAMO FINITI IN NEVADA!?" cercando di calmarmi Paolo disse "Asia calmati! Andare nel panico non servirà a niente!" io ribattei "scusa! Naturalmente secondo la tua logica dovrei rimanere calma sapendo che non siamo più ne in Italia e ne tanto meno in Europa!" dietro di noi Matteo cercò di attirare la nostra attenzione "ragazzi?"mentre suo fratello con insistenza mi diceva "non sei l'unica che si trova in un altro stato! Anche se hai il diritto di essere spaventata non devi degenerare!".

Un forte urlo interruppe il nostro battibecco "RAGAZZI!" ci girammo verso Matteo e dicemmo contemporaneamente "cosa!?" Si calmò e tranquillamente disse " mi è arrivato un messaggio su questo computer".

Ci precipitammo al suo fianco e aprimmo insieme il messaggio. Doveva essere una specie di mappa, c'era disegnato un cerchio rosso nel mezzo di una piccola chiazza verde, a sua volta collegato con una linea rossa ad una X dello stesso colore che indicava una piccola strada.

Per un momento rimanemmo li a studiarla con curiosità e timore.

Avvicinai il viso allo schermo e con il dito indicai la macchia verde chiedendo "ragazzi questo è un parco per caso?" entrambi si concentrarono sull'immagine finchè Paolo non disse "è vero si tratta di un parco, che sia per caso.." la sua dichiarazione anche se incompiuta rispecchiava la preoccupazione generale di tutti e tre.

Girammo lo sguardo verso la strada del parco e i brividi di paura mi scesero per la colonna vertebrale. Ritornando a guardare la mappa mi strinsi contro il braccio di Matteo e piagnucolai "tutto questo è assurdo! Per quanto strano voglio tornare a casa!".

Mi strofinò il braccio cercando di calmarmi "calmati Asia! Guardate qua! Sembra indicarci un percorso da seguire!".

Guardammo con sospetto le indicazioni in rosso sulla mappa, poi Paolo disse "è solo a due isolati da qui avete notato?" per un momento rimanemmo in silenzio finchè Matteo non diede un sospiro di rassegnazione e incominciò a camminare.

Lo seguimmo per la strada e gli chiesi "Matteo! Dove stai andando!" lui mi rispose "esattamente nel posto indicato sulla mappa!" questa volta intervenne Paolo dicendo "COME!? Se fosse lo stesso pazzo che ci ha portato qui!? Ci hai pensato!?" si girò verso di noi e con rabbia disse "CERTO CHE CI HO PENSATO! Ma chiunque ci abbia mandato la mappa sa di noi! Potrebbe dirci che diamine sta succedendo! Allora? Venite?".

Con rassegnazione scossi la testa e dissi "bè non mi sembra che abbiamo molta scelta. Comunque se andassimo alla polizia ci prenderebbero per matti!" li sorpassai in modo da pattinare d'avanti a loro.

Notai che la tensione sui nostri volti era ancora molto alta, cosi cercai di sdrammatizzare le cose, per quanto possibile.

Con leggerezza iniziai a ridere, guadagnandomi strani sguardi da entrambi, e poi dissi "riuscite a crederci? siamo stati risucchiati dalla vostra tv! E ora siamo in America! Abbiamo viaggiato gratis!".

Abbozzarono una risata e poi Paolo mi avvertì "non correre! Rimaniamo vicini, non si sa mai! Sai a volte sembri una bambina quando ti comporti così! Forse dovremmo portarti da uno psicologo!" mi fermai e lo guardai torvo "perchè?" con finta serietà mi rispose "perchè prima sei isterica, poi spaventata e ora pattini come se non fosse successo nulla!".

Incrociai le braccia sul petto e feci il broncio dicendo stizzita "sono ancora spaventata! E comunque sto cercando di allentare la pressione che stiamo accumulando! Se avessimo continuato come prima mi sarei potuta sentire male per l'agitazione!" in preda al panico iniziai a strofinarmi la testa e chiesi a entrambi "tutta questa faccenda non vi sembra surreale!? Penso che sia solo un sogno e che da un momento all'altro mi sveglierò sul vostro divano e Auch!" mi strofinai forte le braccia dove mi avevano pizzicato quei due burloni.

Si misero a ridere mentre mi superarono lasciandomi indietro, mentre io gli gridai "ah! Ah! Non è divertente! Sto parlando SERIAMENTE!" gli pattinai dietro cercando di rimanere più vicina possibile.

La gente nelle strade in un primo momento ci guardava come se fosse ce l'avessimo avuto scritto in fronte che non eravamo del posto, ma poi alla fine decisero solo d'ignorarci e farsi gli affari propri.

Noi continuammo a seguire la mappa passando per strade, incontrando persone ed edifici, finchè non arrivammo in un vicolo strettissimo senza uscita.

Ci guardammo attorno con sospetto e, per quanto mi riguarda, stavo morendo dalla paura tanto che mi si era formato tutto d'un tratto un nodo alla gola. Paolo prese il portatile e guardò intensamente la mappa, poi disse rivolgendosi verso di noi "bè questo deve essere il posto. Vedete qualcuno o qualcosa di sospetto?" la risposta gli fu data dal suono di un campanellino di una bicicletta che girò l'angolo entrando nella strada in cui ci trovavamo.

La tensione scaturita dal rumore improvviso del campanellino raggiunse l'apice quando la bicicletta bianca con un uomo di colore sulla settantina, con cortissimi capelli ricci brizzolati, si fermò proprio d'avanti a noi bloccando l'unica via di fuga. Anche se non sembrava minaccioso ci preparammo per il peggio.

L'uomo scese dalla bicicletta e abbassò il cavalletto in modo da non farla cadere e poi si posizionò davanti ad essa in modo da celarla alla nostra vista.

Iniziò a fissarci ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, rimanendo in silenzio per molto tempo, come se volesse far registrare la sua presenza, io nel frattempo lo analizzai, era vestito con una camicia bianca, pantaloni lunghi bianchi e con scarpe bassissime sempre bianche. A quanto pare era il suo colore preferito, ma nel suo caso non dava fastidio agli occhi, anzi gli stava molto bene. Il viso, che sembrava avere un'espressione gentile, era lungo e tondo, con zigomi bassi, un naso a patata, labbra sottili circondate da una barba non troppo folta e infine due occhi color cielo molto belli.

All'inizio ci aveva fatti impaurire, ma dopo un po' che era li era come se emanasse delle vibrazioni positive che mi rassicuravano, facendo rilassare a vista d'occhio.

Lo sconosciuto all'improvviso ci rivolse un sorriso e ci chiese "allora ragazzi spero che il viaggio sia stato piacevole. Non avrei voluto portavi qua così frettolosamente ma pensavo che sarebbe stato più facile spiegarvi una volta arrivati qui".

Spalancammo gli occhi dallo stupore, ora era tutto più chiaro, era stato lui a portarci in quel luogo!

Matteo con rabbia si avvicinò all'uomo puntandogli contro il dito.

Quando aprì la bocca per parlare lo sconosciuto alzò la mano destra bloccandolo e con gentilezza disse: "hai il diritto di odiarmi per questo, ma ti assicuro che ho fatto quello che mi avete chiesto Matteo" quest'ultimo scottato fece un passo indietro guardando l'uomo vestito di bianco con shock.

Naturalmente non era l'unico.

Sapeva il suo nome! Come se avessi urlato quel pensiero si voltò verso di me e con un sorriso gentile disse "certo che conosco il suo nome cara Asia" questo mi bloccò come un sasso, poi lui si girò verso Paolo dicendo "e naturalmente anche il tuo Paolo".

Tutti e tre non sapevamo cosa dire, rimanemmo muti come pesci, questo perfetto sconosciuto conosceva i nostri nomi mentre noi non avevamo la più pallida idea di chi lui fosse, e questo ci terrorizzava. Non sapevamo quale intenzioni avesse, se buone o cattive, ma questo non doveva trasformarci in chiwawa! Si si certo, in un'altra situazione sarei crollata a terra dalle risate per aver fatto questo tipo di paragone, ma adesso non era proprio il caso.

Con voce tremante chiesi "ma come?" anche se riuscii ad avere il coraggio di parlare non ebbi la forza di finire la domanda, però per mia fortuna l'uomo comprese perfettamente e senza dovermi ripetere mi rispose "bè mi sembra più che normale conoscere i nomi dei propri figli non credete?".

Ci fu un momento di silenzio dopo la sua dichiarazione, che venne spezzato dall'urlo di Paolo "COSA!?" poi come se si fossero letti nel pensiero Matteo continuò "MA SEI MATTO!? TU NON SEI NOSTRO PADRE!".

Mentre loro gli urlavano contro queste cose io con calma dissi "a meno che non mi abbiano adottato (cosa che non mi dispiacerebbe), io sono certa signore che lei non è mio padre".

L'uomo con una grande risata alzò le mani per calmare i ragazzi infuriati, che dopo avergliene dette di ogni si fermarono, incrociarono le braccia sul petto e con un cipiglio sui loro volti aspettarono che lo straniero finisse d'asciugare le lacrime dagli occhi a causa delle risate.

Prese un grande respiro e con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia disse "sapete? Mi dimentico quanto potete essere divertenti voi giovani con le vostre reazioni eheheh!".

Naturalmente a Matteo la frase non lo divertì neanche un po', si mise a guardare con il suo sguardo omicida l'uomo d'avanti a lui e con voce cucita di veleno disse "se non ci dici chi cazzo sei noi ce ne andiamo!".

Lo straniero gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfida per un attimo, poi d'un tratto smise e tornò immediatamente sereno, con un piccolo sorriso disse "non è ovvio?" ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi continuò "Io sono Dio".

Spalancai gli occhi. Cosa!? Lui è Dio? Impossibile! Se lui è Dio onnipotente io sono la reincarnazione di Cleopatra! Che assurdità! Cioè, non che non creda nell'esistenza di Dio per carità, ma se uno dopo aver detto il tuo nome dicesse che lo è ci credereste? Non credo proprio!

Mi distrassi dai miei pensieri quando Paolo gli rispose: "che assurdità! Tu non sei Dio!", l'uomo ancora con il suo sorriso spostò le mani dietro di sé e con umorismo disse "allora ditemi quando avete intenzione di dire ad Asia del vostro tatuaggio? Per carità non vi sto accusando sono solo curioso".

Guardai verso di loro e li vidi impallidire, fu allora che mi resi conto che lo sconosciuto aveva detto la verità.

Mi girai di scatto verso di loro e gli gridai contro "bastardi! Mi avevate detto che non volevate più farlo il tatuaggio! Ora mi dovete dire dove ve lo siete fatto e quale disegno avete scelto! Subito!" alzando le mani in difesa cercò di calmarmi "per favore Asia calmati è solo uno stupido tatuaggio!" con i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi gli urlai "NON M'INTERESSA! VOLEVO AIUTARVI A SCEGLIERE! AVREI PREFERITO CHE ME LO DICESTE CHE NON MI VOLEVATE TRA I PIEDI!" Paolo si avvicinò velocemente al fianco di suo fratello e si affrettò a dire "no no no no! Asia non è per questo che non te lo abbiamo detto!".

Con gli occhi umidi di lacrime gridai "ALLORA PERCHE'!?" si creò una forte tensione nell'aria, io li guardavo ferita e arrabbiata mentre loro si scambiavano sguardi come nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione.

Ci fu una voce che all'improvviso disse "è perchè si sono tatuati dove non batte il sole!" i loro volti diventarono rossi come pomodori e tutti e tre ci voltammo verso l'uomo, lui continuò dicendo "non essere arrabbiata con loro per questo tutto si sono solo vergognati di dire su quale parte del loro corpo si sono tatuati" li guardai e vidi, a parte visi rossi, l'imbarazzo e la vergogna di tutti e due, solo questo mi faceva sentire in colpa.

Con un forte sospiro dissi "va bene ragazzi non voglio neanche sapere dove di specifico e che cosa mai vi siate scritti lì va bene? Gradirei la verità la prossima volta e non una bugia capito?" annuirono e Paolo disse "scusa per averti sconvolta o se ti abbiamo ferito involontariamente" si avvicinò e mi abbracciò stretta, questo mi fece quasi scoppiare in lacrime, ma le trattenni. Facendo un respiro traballante lo abbracciai forte e con voce tremante gli dissi "siete gli unici di cui mi fido, non voglio perdere anche voi" lui mi strofinò la schiena cercando di calmarmi, l'attimo di tristezza fu spezzato da Matteo che con dito accusatore si volto verso lo sconosciuto e gli gridò "e questo non prova nulla!".

Per un po' ci fu calma nessun tipo di tensione stranamente, ma che tornò quando l'uomo disse "se vi interessa so anche perchè Asia è così arrabbiata con i suoi genitori, e delle storie che potrebbero rivelare tutto se venissero lette da persone indiscrete" m'irrigidii e iniziai a tremare, uscii dall'abbraccio di Paolo e guardai l'uomo con terrore.

Con un sorriso triste ma gentile mi disse "non temere il tuo segreto rimarrà al sicuro" mi rilassai visibilmente e poi con voce tremante gli domandai "quindi tu sei veramente Dio?" si Matteo che Paolo mi guardarono con stupore e dissero simultaneamente "Asia!?" li zittii con l'alzata di una mano mentre continuavo a guardare l'uomo che ci bloccava la strada, lui mi guardò con i suoi occhi col cielo e mi rispose "si, lo sono".

Guardai i miei amici e con fermezza dissi "io gli credo" entrambi mi guardarono con shock e stavano anche per dire qualcosa, ma li fermai dicendo "sa qualcosa che sapete solo voi ed io! Se lui non è Dio allora è un mago!".

Vidi Paolo riflettere sulle mie parole mentre Matteo guardava l'uomo con sospetto e poi gli disse "se tu sei veramente Dio voglio che mi dici a che numero sto pensando!" sentii gemere in imbarazzo Paolo che si coprì il volto con la mano e ne uscì un po' soffocato "Matteo ti prego!" ma lo ignorò e continuò "i numeri sono infiniti quindi se sei quello che dici di essere non dovresti trovare nessuna difficoltà!" lo straniero rotolò gli occhi e poi disse "va bene Matteo se è proprio necessario".

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi Matteo disse "pensato!" con un forte sospiro l'uomo disse "6452786. contento?".

Per un momento ebbi l'impressione che Matteo stesse per svenire perchè prima diventò bianco come un lenzuolo e poi iniziò a barcollare leggermente, per fortuna riuscì a riprendersi aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Dio alzò la mano e con una risata disse "non ti scusare, anzi nessuno di voi deve farlo per quello che ha detto. È tutto che avrei reagito allo stesso modo quindi non sentitevi in colpa, mi basta conoscere che siete veramente pentiti questo è quello che conta".

Guardandoci poi rise di nuovo e con un gesto della mano disse "bè, c'è molto da spiegare e questo non è il luogo adeguato per farlo quindi saltate a bordo!" con un sopracciglio alzato mi grattai la testa e chiesi "sulla bicicletta?" lui rise ancora più forte e poi con voce allegra chiese "quale bici?" ci fu un piccolo lampo di luce e quando si tolse dalla nostra visuale al posto della bici si ergeva una macchina non troppo grande con bellissime curve completamente bianca.

Le nostre bocche si spalancarono ancora, poi Paolo gridò "CA-spita!" si corresse velocemente con un sospiro di sollievo mentre Dio non fece che trovare divertente dalle nostre azioni, poi aprendo lo sportello dalla parte del guidatore disse "su ragazzi salite!".

Ci facemmo strada verso la macchina con il cuore in gola. Ogni passo ci portava ad un destino senza certezze che avrebbe sconvolto la nostra vita.


	4. Chapter 4 - missione

Li lasciai lì, soli contro un mondo che non gli apparteneva, ma che alla fine avrebbero protetto con la loro stessa vita. Avevo concesso loro un dono che pochi potevano vantarsi d'aver ricevuto e che ora dovevano decidere come usare.

Flashback

Guidavo in silenzio per le strade di Tranquility con i miei ospiti tesi, impauriti e ancora sotto shock, seduti nei sedili posteriori della mia auto.

Avrei forse dovuto iniziare a spiegare il motivo della loro presenza in questo mondo parallelo, anche se loro ancora non se ne erano resi conto, ma sapevo che quando sarebbero stati pronti per ricevere informazioni avrebbero rotto il silenzio che ci circondava.

Nel nostro piccolo viaggio arrivammo ad un incrocio con un semaforo rosso che mi fece fermare e nel lasso di tempo che anticipava lo scatto del verde i miei giovani ospiti decisero che era giunto il momento di parlare.

Fu così che quello che si può definire il capo del gruppo, cioè Matteo, intervenne per primo chiedendo "quindi lei è veramente Dio?".

Mi misi a ridere, questa cosa doveva essere ancora assimilata dai poveretti.

Con un sospiro risposi "si io sono Dio. Ma per favore datemi del tu, non servono formalità".

Con un colpo di tosse Paolo cercò di soffocare "più facile a dirsi che a farsi", ma non riuscì molto bene. Ridacchiando dissi ai ragazzi "forse è vero. Fate così, consideratemi come un vecchio amico che sa che ci sono cose più importanti che volete chiedergli" nel frattempo scattò il verde e il nostro piccolo giretto ripartì.

Per fortuna fu Asia che fece la domanda fatidica che incombeva sulle loro giovani menti "perchè noi?".

Li guardai dallo specchietto retrovisore "cari ragazzi, da quando il mondo e tutti gli universi sono stati creati ho visto i miei figli combattersi tra di loro per cose banali come la razza, la religione, il potere, la libertà di parola e l'amare chi si vuole. E' vero, tutto questo ha portato all'evoluzione della mente umana, ma a quale prezzo!? Morte, distruzione, sofferenza e soprattutto la perdita della speranza, e quindi con essa della voglia di vivere!".

Con una piccola risata e una scrollata di spalle continuai "detto questo naturalmente non voglio fare la paternale a nessuno per carità", il giovane Paolo si fece avanti e con fermezza disse "no, hai tutto il diritto di lamentarti sul comportamento di noi uomini! Io stesso molte volte mi vergogno di essere un essere umano, infatti è per questo che cerco di essere me stesso e non come vogliono gli altri!".

Il mio viso s'illuminò di gioia e con una grande risata battei le mani sul volante e dissi "esatto! È proprio per questo! Perchè voi siete diversi dagli altri! Condividete tra voi gli stessi ideali e sapete di non essere perfetti, ma accettate queste imperfezioni che vi rendono unici rispetto al resto della gente che vi circonda! Io non vi ho scelto perchè siete superiori o speciali rispetto agli altri uomini, ma per il vostro cuore e perchè siete voi stessi".

Per un attimo mi fermai per far passare una giovane donna sulle strisce pedonali, fu in quel momento che Matteo chiese "anche se quello che hai detto spiega le tue ragioni personali per le quali ci hai portato in questo posto, noi non sappiamo ancora in realtà il vero motivo per il quale ora ci troviamo a migliaia di chilometri da casa!".

Intervenne Asia che con serietà disse "infatti! Hai detto che non siamo speciali, ma semplicemente diversi! Quindi quale sarebbe lo scopo di questo viaggio?" come quando si inizia a camminare da piccoli, un passo alla volta, stavo man mano rispondendo a tutti i dubbi e le domande che la loro mente stava formulando, cercando di avvicinarmi con cautela al momento della vera rivelazione. Ormai mancava solo un'ultima, ma anche semplice, domanda che mi avrebbero dovuto rivolgere per farli arrivare alla verità! Paolo con calma disse "cosa dovremmo fare?".

Ah, eccola! La fatidica domanda! Mi schiarii la voce e con calma iniziai a spiegare "bè ragazzi per incominciare a spiegarvi il motivo del vostro viaggetto dovrei dirvi un'ultima cosa su coloro che pensano di essere perfetti. Questi individui con la loro arroganza credono che tutto ciò che vogliono gli appartenga di diritto! Molte persone quando muoiono hanno la fortuna d'avere una seconda possibilità e quindi ritornare nel mondo che gli appartiene. Alcuni da questi imparano dall'esperienza, altri invece si credono immortali e la loro arroganza cresce fino a livelli improponibili", dietro di me Asia ridacchiò, ma subito dopo si fermò e si scusò dicendo "mi perdoni, è che questa descrizione mi ha ricordato un personaggio di un film. Scusate era inopportuno".

Mi misi a ridere "bando alle ciance ragazzi, un mio caro amico ha bisogno di una mano. I suoi figli combattono da troppo tempo ed il motivo per il quale lo fanno è proprio perchè l'arroganza di uno di loro non ha fatto che peggiorare. Purtroppo per lui non c'è nessuna speranza, ma per gli altri che lo seguono si! Se non per tutti, quasi. C'è chi sta cercando di fermarlo e riportarlo sulla retta via, ma con grandi sacrifici".

Matteo alzò le mani dicendo "aspetta un momento! Se i suoi figli litigano che cosa centriamo noi!? Non può fermarli da solo?" lo guardai di nuovo dallo specchietto retrovisore e con calma gli risposi "lui è proprio come me, con le mani legate. Io e il mio caro amico Primus l'altro giorno parlavamo appunto di quanto fosse difficile creare e mantenere la pace senza dover intervenire direttamente" contemporaneamente tutti e tre i miei ospiti urlarono "COSA!?".

Intuì che da quel momento probabilmente sarebbero andati nel panico, quindi decisi di parcheggiare vicino ad un negozio di fiori, spensi la macchina e mi girai in modo da poter vedere le loro facce shockate.

Sospirai e con calma chiesi "c'è qualcosa che non va?" iniziarono tutti e tre a balbettare cose incoerenti e senza senso.

Per mia grande fortuna sapevo perfettamente cosa stavano cercando di chiedermi "quindi secondo voi Primus è solo un personaggio inventato giusto?" loro annuirono con la testa ancora con un'espressione molto divertente a mio parere "allora, dovete sapere che nel nostro universo lui è stato introdotto come un'entità fantastica inventata dall'uomo, ma io ci ho messo lo zampino, infatti è bastato far sognare questa storia ad un ragazzo con un grande talento per trasformarla in quello che ora il mondo conosce come il mondo dei Transformers".

Sobbalzando per primo dallo stupore Paolo chiese "quindi tutte le storie che conosciamo sono vere?", ridendo sotto i baffi dissi "no! Diciamo che la storia originale è stata usata per il primo film, mentre il resto è solo invenzione della mente umana e devo ammettere che hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro".

Quasi saltando dal suo posto a sedere Asia chiese con entusiasmo "quindi tutto quello che è successo nel primo film è reale? Esiste quel tipo di mondo?" la sua gioia mi riempì il petto. Quello che mi chiedevo era dove riuscisse a prendere la forza di ricucire il cuore dalla sofferenza che provava.

Naturalmente avevo visto tante di quelle guerre e di quei morti, che il suo problema messo a paragone non era grave, ma nella sua vita quel piccolo mondo che si era creato proprio ora combatteva una battaglia troppo grande per poterla affrontare da sola. Con mio grande sollievo però lei ce la faceva! Per un attimo mi ero perso nei miei pensieri, udì per un pelo le parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Matteo " vuoi dire che gli Autobot e i Decepticon esistono? Impossibile!" io lo guardai alzando un sopracciglio e lui chiuse la bocca immediatamente.

Poi mi rivolsi di nuovo ad Asia "certo che esistono! In questo momento vi ci trovate dentro!".

Subito iniziarono a guardare fuori dai finestrini nel tentativo di avere la conferma della mia affermazione, poi Paolo intervenne rivolgendosi a me "aspetta! Perchè siamo qui? Non vorrai mica farci fermare la loro guerra?".

Dopo questa domanda decisi di non perdere più tempo e ad arrivare al sodo.

La mia faccia divenne seria e guardando ognuno di loro negli occhi dissi "ora ragazzi ho bisogno che rimaniate in silenzio ed ascoltiate il perchè della vostra presenza qui".

Loro non parlarono, fecero solo un cenno con la testa. Bene ora avevo la loro più completa attenzione.

Prendendo un forte respiro iniziai "come sapete la loro guerra va avanti da molto prima che l'uomo si evolvesse e purtroppo Primus soffre immensamente per questo. Pensavamo che dopo la morte di Megatron la guerra sarebbe andata scemando fino alla completa estinzione, invece ahimè ci sbagliavamo. Primus non ce la fa più e mi ha chiesto d'aiutarlo". I ragazzi sembravano ascoltare attentamente e non ci furono interruzioni da parte loro, anche se si leggeva sui loro volti che avevano tante di quelle domande da farmi che aspettavano solo il mio permesso per iniziare a parlare. Mi voltai, accesi la macchina, uscii dal parcheggio e mi avviai verso la nostra destinazione.

Nel frattempo ricominciai a spiegare "Primus mi ha detto che sulla Terra del suo universo ha nascosto delle reliquie benedette da lui stesso. Esse erano troppo potenti per lasciarle nelle mani dei suoi figli su Cybertron e così le ha fatte sparire da lì e le ha nascose qui. Mi disse che bisognava utilizzarle solo come ancora di salvezza nel caso la guerra fosse continuata, e visto come stanno andando le cose di questo passo penso proprio che non finirà. Purtroppo queste portatrici di speranza non possono essere toccate da nessuno di questo universo, ed ecco che qui entrate in gioco voi!".

Eravamo a metà strada sulla via per la nostra destinazione finale e per fortuna c'era ancora tempo per spiegare, quindi mi schiarii la voce e continuai dicendo "dato che voi non appartenete a questo mondo siete gli unici che potete usare le reliquie, così vi ho portati qui per far in modo che la sua volontà si compia e salviate i suoi figli dalla distruzione. Ora sta a voi scegliere se aiutarlo o meno, io non vi costringerò a farlo, infatti vi sto chiedendo un favore. Cosa ne pensate?".

Ci fu silenzio per un po', poi Matteo si fece avanti "prima di dare una risposta vorrei sapere cosa intendevi quando hai detto di aver fatto solo quello che ti abbiamo chiesto".

"Ah! Giusto!" ridacchiando leggermente gli risposi "bè è semplice, ognuno di voi ha espresso un desiderio che per qualche fortuita coincidenza era legato con quello degli altri due. Era la prima volta che mi succedeva una cosadel genere, così li ho esauditi! Semplice!".

Matteo venne spinto indietro sul sedile da Paolo che mi chiese "quei messaggi ce li hai mandati tu! Ma perchè!?", io gli risposi "semplicemente per curiosità".

Dallo specchietto vidi le loro facce sbalordite e per questo risi di cuore.

Fu Asia che poi con voce cupa mi chiese "ma se noi accettiamo questo compito così rischioso alla prima occasione potremmo morire! Non siamo mica dei supereroi! Come faremo a combatterli!?" la mia espressione si addolcì e con estrema sincerità le dissi"hai assolutamente ragione, ma non sono i supereroi che cambiano il mondo. Sono le persone normali come voi che ci riescono".

Il silenzio regnò per meno di cinque secondi, dopo di che accompagnando le mie parole con una grande risata, dissi "Ma naturalmente non vi manderei mai là fuori senza le adeguate precauzioni! Se ancora non ve ne siete resi conto non state neanche parlando la vostra lingua in questo momento!" immediatamente esclamarono in coro "COSA!?...E QUALE LINGUA STIAMO PARLANDO!?" e altre cose che non riuscii a capire perchè parlavano contemporaneamente.

Alzando la voce, ma non per ammonirli, dissi "ragazzi!" loro mi guardarono e si ammutolirono alla mia reazione.

Tornata la calma mi spiegai meglio "nel momento in cui vi ho portato in questo mondo diciamo che vi ho concesso delle capacità che vi permetteranno di adempiere a questa missione. Vi dico però in anticipo che non posso rivelare quali sono, si tratta di qualcosa che dovete scoprire da soli".

Nel parlare arrivammo a destinazione e parcheggiai vicino ad un bellissimo vialetto con l'erba verde e fiori di tanti colori piantati nel terreno.

Mi voltai verso di loro e con una mano indicai fuori dicendo "li è dove abiterete se doveste accettare la missione, mentre nel bagagliaio ci sono le vostre valigie. Mi scuso per essermi preso la libertà di farvele, dentro ci sono i vostri abiti. La casa è tutta sistemata, c'è l'acqua, la corrente elettrica e i beni di rima necessità di cui avrete bisogno, le bollette non sono un vostro problema, mentre per il cibo c'è una dispensa parecchio fornita, ma non durerà per sempre quindi credo che vi converrà trovarvi un lavoro. Questa è la vostra occasione di crearvi una nuova vita ragazzi", guardarono fuori con occhi spalancati poi Asia iniziò a gridare "ma quella non è la casa di Sam!?" guardai la casetta e con disinvoltura dissi "si è la loro. Penso che sia meglio per voi stargli vicino, non si sa mai. Allora?" li guardai e aspettai una loro risposta.

I ragazzi si guardarono tra l'un con l'altro per un attimo e poi si voltarono verso di me e insieme dissero "accettiamo", mentre io con un gran sorriso gli risposi "ne sono molto felice e anche Primus ve ne sarà grato. Ora però prima d'uscire dalla macchina vi avverto di una cosa", mi fissarono in attesa delle mie prossime parole "quello che sapete e che dovete fare non dovrà scoprirlo nessuno. Solo quando sarà il momento potrete rivelare la verità agli altri, e questo momento arriverà solo quando lo sentirete opportuno! Sono stato chiaro?" fecero un cenno col capo.

Con un sorriso dissi "bè ragazzi prendete i vostri bagagli, è tempo di andare".

Sia Matteo che Paolo scesero dalla macchina per prendere i bagagli, mentre Asia rimase dentro a guardarsi le mani.

Con calma le chiesi "si Asia? Hai qualcosa da chiedermi?", lei alzò gli occhi che erano rotti di tristezza e con quasi un sussurro mi rispose "se ti è possibile vorrei che dessi un'occhiata al mio fratellino. È rimasto solo in quella casa in cui abitiamo e vorrei che gli dessi una mano se ci fosse bisogno" la tristezza che provai in quel momento fu forte, ed io con voce dolce mi rivolsi a lei guardandola negli occhi "nelle tue preghiere di solito chiedevi sempre la stessa cosa, perchè ora un cambiamento improvviso?" per un attimo i suoi occhi si colmarono di rabbia, ma come era arrivata così se ne andò, ed essi tornarono di nuovo freddi senza nessuna emozione, questo mi preoccupava moltissimo.

Lei mi rispose dicendo "non m'interessa più di loro! Se vogliono rovinarsi la vita sono liberi di farlo, ma se ora che io non ci sarò vogliono rovinare anche quella del mio fratellino allora non me lo potrei mai perdonare". Le poggiai una mano sulla spalla cercando di calmarla, le feci l'occhiolino e le dissi "terrò un occhio su di lui, stai tranquilla".

Mi regalò un piccolo sorriso e mi ringraziò.

Poi io le diedi una pacca sulla spalla e le dissi "ora vai a raggiungere i tuoi amici! È ora di iniziare questa avventura!" lei mi fece un cenno con il capo e uscii dalla macchina.

Quando ebbero finito di scaricare le valigie dal porta bagagli abbassai il finestrino del passeggero e dissi "cari ragazzi ora è tutto nelle vostre mani. Mi raccomando fate attenzione" prima di chiudere il finestrino notai che il padre di Sam, che stava curando il suo vialetto, si era accorto della nostra presenza.

Alzando una mano feci un gesto di saluto e gli gridai "ciao Ron! Tratta questi giovanotti bene ok!?" lui ricambiando il saluto mi rispose "non preoccuparti Jim! Mia moglie sarà felice d'avere dei nuovi vicini!" mi rigirai verso i ragazzi che mi guardavano ancora con stupore, gli feci un l'occhiolino e dissi "in bocca al lupo!", poi chiusi il finestrino e partii.

Fine flashback

Ora erano soli contro un mondo estraneo pieno di pericoli che li aspettano ad ogni angolo. Chissà come se la caveranno.


End file.
